You've changed my mind, Seeley Booth
by higgicm
Summary: Brennan finds out that her mothers remains are in the Jerrersonian. What will Booth do with a heartbroken Bones and a midnight vist with chinese takeaway? T.Brennan X S.Booth. Based on the episode Woman in the Limbo.


**~~ AUTHORS NOTE!! ~~**

**Hi, just lately I have had quite an obsession with Bones so I decided to do a fan fic for the episode GIRL IN THE LIMBO where Brennan finds out her mother is dead (though I should be working on my assignments!). This is just my take on the event's and what should have happened, some of the lines and what people say are from the episode. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN BONES (though I wish I did) THIS STORY IS JUST FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT! Hope you like it.....**

**Hugs and kisses xoxo**

* * *

"Hey Bones! Come on we're gunna be late for court!" the pestering continued as I hunted for the notes I had prepared for a case that I was being a witness for at court. Where did I put them?

"Bones!" Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI was a very persistent alpha male, but I knew this was a cover up for his soft and sometimes fragile interior from being a sniper.

"Booth, I am not going to court without my notes and I refuse to use photocopies because last time the defence said I was making it up. So please just give me a few more minutes!" I see Booth impatiently pull back his sleeve and check his watch. There was something quite sensual about him and I found him physically attractive, but I did not believe in love, though there was most definately chemistry between us.

"Temperance, please we are going to be late, just wing it" now I'm not usually one to give in but...."Fine Booth, let's go, I do remember this case, I have a very profound memory you know."

"Yes, Bones, you always remind me of that."

We walk out of my office, now ready to go to the court case hearing.

As we are walking to get to the car my knee high boots strike the polished floor of the Jeffersonian, making the noise echo throughout the lab. My burgundy dress around my knees felt odd with my stockings, something else felt odd too but I wasn't quite sure what it was, I just have uneasy feelings. Though I rarely go with what my gut is telling me, I act solely on facts and science . As I walk past the platform that my assistant Zack Addy was working at, he calls me over, it sounded very important.

"Can you examine this skull quickly Dr Brennan?" I slip on my lap jacket and take the skull of Zack and examine it.

"Of course, it looks like this victim had a large haemorrhage in her brain, but there is no evidence of a blow to the head that would cause a bleed this big; there should be major damage to the bone..." I look over it again just to ensure I hadn't missed something.

"Bones, we are going to be really late for court if you continue to do this." Booth again, I should have known.

"Zack continue to look for trauma to the head," I look over to Booth "I have to go to court now."

I slip off my lab coat and replace it with a black suit jacket to give me a very professional look, it is really bugging me that I don't have my notes. It then occurs to me that Angela might have them, I did ask her to go through a few scenarios for me. As I walk to where the Angelator is I see Hodgins, Angela and Dr Goodman looking at a woman's face that Angela has recreated from a skull we found...Jane Doe. As I get closer to the face, I recognise it.

"Hey Brennan, meet our Jane Doe." Angela said, quite happy with her achievement.

I shake my head vigorously, my mother's earrings hitting the side of my face.

"No! Angela you have done this face wrong, you have made a mistake!"

"Sweetie, it's right, trust me."

"NO it's not! It's a mistake Ange!" I am slightly panicing at the moment, hysterical even.

"Ok Sweetie, I'll do it again."

Just as I storm out Booth comes in and starts on how we are going to be late for court again.

"What is it with you Squints and needing Bones when we are about to go .......oh god, that's Bones' Mother...." I rushed out as Angela gave me a sympathetic glance.

I go back to the platform that Zack is working on. "Zack, the artefact bag to Jane Doe, do you have it?!"

He hands it to me and I snatch it out of his hands and walk back to my office, my boots striking the floor with more force and meaning this time. Once there, with one swift movement of my arm I sweep all of the files off my desk and tip the contents of Jane Doe's belongings onto the glassy top.

Oh God!

I pick up the Large marble first, it looks like Russ' from when he was a kid, but it can't be...it just can't. I put it back down on the table and pick up the next item that catches my eye.  
It looks like a rusty belt buckle....with a dolphin on it. The tears begin to pool in my eyes but I refuse to show weakness, I couldn't breathe, it felt like someone was crushing my lungs. It looked exactally the belt buckle that my father had made for my mother. The tears then just fell and continued to fall. I hear a knock on the door. Though my eyes were blurred and I could not see clearly, the height and build of the person told me it was Booth, along with his deep, comforting voice. As quickly as I could I turned my head away, not wanting my partner to see my tears.

"Bones?" He said softly. I made no attempt to look at him.

"Tempe?" still I did not move

"Temperance." His voice was more forceful this time, I turn to look at him with tears falling down my face.

Booth is looking at me with a knowledge and sympathy in his eyes. I don't know what to say to him so I just start telling him bits and pieces of my childhood and what I remember of my mum, including the belt buckle and why it was made for her. Booth remained over by the door but I could see his body tensing like he wanted to come over and comfort me. I was about to say something when Dr Goodman walked in.

"Dr Brennan, Miss Montanegro has offered to drive you home."

"With all respect Sir, I would like to stay here and work on my mother's case."

"Certainly not.."

"No Bones go home!" Both men spoke at the same time.

"If I go home I will feel useless, I will be doing nothing."

"Please Dr Brennan, go home and come back tomorrow so you are refreshed and ready to work this case."

"Please Bones, listen to him, the Squint Squad can handle it while your gone." Angela walked in at that very moment, giving me no choice really, I had to go home.

"Come on Sweetie, I'll take you home and you can sit on the couch and eat a whole tub of ice-cream." She smiled at me with warm eyes. I grabed my coat, walked to the car with Angela and went home.

12:00AM. I couldn't sleep at all, I was too busy looking at old family pictures that I had kept in a very old shoebox. I pulled out one, it was of mum, dad and me; Russ must have taken it. We are at the park, my mind flashes back to where the picture was taken, the last family picnic we had at a park near our house. I feel more tears coming as I go through all my memories of my parents. They were good to me, apart from when they left when I was 15, a few weeks before Christmas. No trace of them, or where they went after that. It's the reason I became a Forensic Anthrapologist, to identify people's remains and give their families closeure and asnwers, something I never got..until now that is.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**

Who could that be at this time of night, well technically speaking, morning? I go to the door in my boy shorts and white T-shirt, not very smart really, it could have been a rapist. I open the door and there is Special Agent Seeley Booth leaning on the door frame holding chinese takeaway containers, I hope there is food in those containers, I have had nothing to eat since breakfast.

"Booth? What are you doing here it's past midnight?"

"I...you know ...was in the neighbourhood and I uh saw the lights on."

"You saw the lights from the street huh?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Are you gunna let me in Bones?" his voice sounded like it was pleading with me.

With a chuckle I let him in and close the door and lock it behind me. Booth went and sat over on the couch and plopped the chinese on the coffee table, he obviously hadn't noticed the old family photos at the opposite end of the table. I walk over and sit myself beside him.

"So we gunna eat or what? I'm starving!" I give another slight chuckle at his childish behaviour, not really in the mood for full on laughter. We both grab a container and start eating from it with our chopsticks. Once I started eating I realised that my stomach was telling me that I wasn't hungry at all. I put the container back on the table and just watch Booth eating, he really is like a little child. I glance down away from him to look at the coffee table, then I saw a picture of her.....of my mother. I can't hold back the tears this time, I no longer cared if my partner saw me in my weakest form. I leant into his shoulder, feeling to weak to support myself. I faintly noticed that he had placed his container on the table right next to mine. His arms enclosed around me pulling me to his chest, giving me security and warmth. I still see flashbacks of my family life when my mother and father were still with us, I cry even harder, soaking Booth's white dress shirt. All Booth did was surround me with reassurences, that everything was going to be ok.

"It's going to be ok Tempe. Everything is going to be fine, you ARE going to get the answers you have been wanting all these years."

I removed my head from his chest and soaking shirt and looked at him with my inquisitive, tear filled blue-grey eyes. He looked straight back at me, his dark brown eyes were filled with understanding, sympathy and....love? I couldn't remember what it was like to be loved, I have been on my own for so long and as much as I value my independence, it felt nice to know that someone was looking out for me. My heart beat quickened, and though I know it is not possible, it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest cavity. My breathing begins to get laboured and shallow. Booth starts rubbing my arms up and down in a attempt to calm me down. He must think I'm going to cry again, breakdown. Unconciously Seeley Booth, my partner, is turning my body into a pile off goop; and my brain at that fact too.

"Booth." I whisper his name to quite for him to hear.

"Yes?" he said with a low chuckle which caused his whole body to vibrate, my body reacts against my will.

"I..I..Though it's agaisnt my beliefs and logic I thi-.."

My stupid, mindless stuttering is cut of by a pair of warm lips were soft yet full of passion. Stunned at his unrational reaction, it took me a few seconds to gather myself up and then let all my rational thoughs fly out the window. I kissed him back. It was a kiss filled with emotions and passion, a kiss to release all of our sexual tension that has built up in the past. As we now battle for dominance I let out a little moan of content and fist my hands in his hair, pulling him closer to me. I feel him smile against my mouth and I can't help but smile back. I can feel his hands on the small of my back, also pulling me closer to him. In that moment we defied all science and logic and become one. After what feels like a life time, we pull away from each other, our foreheads remained connected as we take in gasps of air in an effort to get our breath back.

"I love you Booth. I think.... I always have."

"Really? I thought you believed that love was just a 'chemical reaction that would go away with time'."

"Well, I guess you have changed my mind, Seeley Booth." I say with love and adoration as he brings a hand to touch my cheek gently and kisses my forehead.

With another low chuckle that radiates through his whole body, Booth picked me up and took me to my bedroom. He places me softly on the bed and removes his shoes, 'Cocky' belt, pants and shirt; leaving his boxers on. Booth then gets into bed with me and pulls me flush against his chest. Once agaian we become one person, like we were made for each other. The sense of security and love is overwhelming as I drift into a peaceful sleep in Seeley Booth's stong and protective arm's.

* * *

**Well, what did you think my lovelies? Please review, I would love to get a penny for you thoughts. Even if they are harsh and critical.  
Lots of love  
Higgicm xoxo**


End file.
